Lost Book: Protégée Hyuuga
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: .:*Sequel to Lost Book: A Naïve Hyuuga*:. Hinata still dosn't get what the book was about... Sasuke feeling like he ia about o lose his sensei brings out the big guns...Neji....What will happen now? Read and Find out...


**I don't own NARUTO**

**I wrote this after going almost two whole days with out sleeping… so it's a bit crack… Thank you for all the review in the last story. i'm glad you liked it...**

**Lost Book: Protégée Hyuuga**

The villagers stared boldly, not believe what they were seeing. Some went so far as to pinch themselves to see if they were awake. A Hyuuga and an Uchiha walking beside each other and clearly arguing none stop. But it wasn't just any Hyuuga and Uchiha, it was Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan and Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor and self-proclaim avenger of the Uchiha Clan…. And just to add a little more to the scene, the famous Copy Cat Ninja walked in front of them with a weird twinkle in his eyes and a grin that could clearly be seen through his mask.

What was the world coming to this days…

Kakashi stopped and the two behind him did too. He turn to look at them and sighed.

"When are you two going to stop following me?" he asked with a fake displease and annoy look.

The truth was that he was enjoying their little argument. It was kind of like reading a book. Two people had nothing in comment meet in weird circumstances. They argued but for some unknown reason still stayed together. All that was left was for them to…. no, they were to young to do that…yet.

A perverted grin now appeared in the ninja's face. So wide that it was almost painful.

"K-kakashi-san, tell the Uchiha b-brat to go away!" Hinata demanded in her soft voice.

Hinata had stared to follow him and was trying to get him to explain the book but Sasuke had also decided to tag along. She hadn't liked that. She had asked him to leave and then they has stared arguing. Where had the shy little Hinata gone, he wonder. This was so not like her and with every minute she spend arguing with Sasuke the little shy girl despaired….Sasuke, it was his fault Hinata was changing. If this keep on she would turn into a female version of Sasuke.

Loud thunder sounds of danger reached Kakashi's ears.

*Kakashi's Imagination*

"Hinata, where is the tea I asked for?" Hiashi the Hyuuga Clan leader aka Hinata's fater said.

Out of the shadows Hinata appeared wearing all black and her hair spiked up like Sasuke's. "What am I? Your servant?…Get it yourself you decrepit old fart…" and with that dark Hinata slamming the door open and left.

*End of Kakashi's Imagination*

He couldn't let that happen because if it did her father might try to have him kill.

"Hinata" he said and she stopped arguing with Sasuke and turn to him

"Yes, Kakashi-san?" she said in her usual soft voice.

"After much consideration, I've decided to take you under my wing and make you my… Protégée." Kakashi said serious. "I will take you under my wing and I will teach you everything I know and everything there is to learn" Kakashi finished

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes with happiness. Behind her, Sasuke's eye began to twitch.

"What?!" protested Sasuke "Kakashi, I thought I was the one under your wing. I'M your protégé!" Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke…" Kakashi looked at him seriously "…. you were just my favorite of the three… Come Hinata, your lessons begin now" Kakashi started walking with a grin hidden by his mask…. He was good… but sometimes he was so good that he was bad…

"Bye, _'favorite'_…" Hinata said and followed her new sensei. Leavening a shocked and in denial Sasuke. Finally she was going to learn the true meaning of the Kakashi's book.

Sasuke stood there, in the middle of the street, for a while. He was only Kakashi's _favorite_… He wasn't his protégé or anything similar…just his… favorite…. And Hinata….she had just stolen his sensei.

An evil thought cross his mind and that snapped him out of his shock and denial.

Oh, Hinata, she had written her own death sentence when she stole his sensei…. she might have won the battle but not the war…. And he, Uchiha Sasuke, he knew just were to find the perfect weapon to win the war and get his sensei back…. He would have laugh evilly but that would make him look life Itachi and he definitely didn't wanted to be compared to Itachi.

Quickly he made his way to the Hyuuga compound. Quietly, he sneaked inside until he spotted his target. He got up close and dropped from a tree in front of him. Surprising the unsuspected target. "We need to talk, Hyuuga" Sasuke said to his target.

"I have noting to talk to you… and how in the world did you get here?" the target asked

"That's beside the point. Hinata, your cousin, is in danger…" Sasuke said in a series tone of voice.

"What are you talking about, Uchiha?" asked Hinata's cousin, Neji, confused. How could Hinata be in any danger.

"Come, I will tell you…" said Sasuke with a evil smiled that Neji missed.

***

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing in this book store?" asked Hinata curiously.

"For your first lesson,…" said kakashi as he walked over to a table with a few books " first to know it that there are a lot of _'romance'_ type books…. There is the contemporary type, the paranormal type, the historical type and a lot of other but this are the most commune." he said as he place some books down.

Then he motion for her to follow her to a small room in the back…"Those books over there are a bit more…. How should I put it?… _'romantic'… _we could say. They are for those of use who enjoy this type of art…" Kakashi said as he walked to the book shelf.

Hinata followed behind him all too happy to learn something new. She was about to enter the room when the door to the bookstore slammed open, making her jump.

She turn to see her cousin, Neji looking very angrily at Kakashi. She wondered why he was here, did he like romantic books too. After Neji stared walking to her she notice Sasuke behind. He had huge grin on his face.

Neji stopped in front of her and looked at Kakashi. "Hiashi will hear of this… you try to poison Hinata's innocence….Hinata, lets go!" he turn to leave but Hinata didn't followed him.

"But I want to know?" Hinata whined.

"No, you don't….Tell me do you even know what he trying to teach you?" Neji asked as he cross his arms in front of him.

"No, that is why I want to now, because I read this book and I didn't understand…" she said as she stared to play with her hands.

Neji shoot Kakashi another look. Then he lean close to Hinata and whispered something in her ear. Hinata's eye's slowly widen with every word that Neji whispered. Then she stared to turn tomato red. Her lips started moving trying to form words…

"DEBAUCHERY!!!!…" she scream load fro everyone in the whole village to hear.

Then, being very Hinata like… she fainted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**If you wan't another sequel... you'll have to aske for it and tell me who do you want to see in it...**

**I was think ing that if i did you i should put Hiashi in it, what do you think?**


End file.
